Espada Series
In the late 1500’s a new breed of men sprang from the impoverished soil of the Extremadura region of northwestern Spain and sailed to the New World to seek their fame and fortune. Small in number and armed with little more than the cloaks on their backs and an Espada (sword) in their belts, they cut a bloody path through impossible odds to emerge as Conquistadors of everlasting fame and glory. 500px|rightToday the opportunity to explore many new worlds and conquer entire nations at the point of a sword has faded but riches, fame and glory are still to be won and available to the “well armed” in great abundance. Carve out your share with the folding sword of the future we call the Espada. Available in three sizes to suit the bold, the bolder and the boldest, the Espada was designed by custom knife maker Andrew Demko and Cold Steel President Lynn C. Thompson. Their goal was to harness old world craftsmanship with new world advancements in mechanics and materials to create a new series of tactical folders for today’s Conquistadors.Like the swords of old the Espada’s are not for the weak, timid, faint of heart or those desiring another spring assisted play toy. Just pick one up and you’ll see what we mean! Definitely not politically correct, they are huge yet surprisingly well balanced and feature dramatically upswept clip point blades that are ideal for cutting, slashing and piercing. Made from vacuum heat-treated and sub-zero quenched Japanese 8A stainless steel and hollow ground to a thin, razor sharp edge, they will cleave through just about any obstacle or target in their path. 400px|leftTo make your hand the real master of these awesome blades we have paired them with state of the art pistol grip handles. Strongly curved and equipped with multiple finger grooves and even a sub-hilt in the two larger models, they work perfectly in either a forward or reverse grip while offering unprecedented retention and reach through multiple grip extension options. To minimize overall weight and maximize strength and rigidity, we have CNC machined the frames and integral bolsters of the Espada’s handles from 7075 Aluminum billets. While quite costly, this material rivals even Titanium in strength and can endure years of the hardest abuse. Finally to make the handle as beautiful as it is effective and strong, we have mirror polished the dovetailed bolsters and attached glossy black G-10 handle scales using the latest high tech fasteners.We don’t believe any tactical folder can make a credible claim to being a “pocket sword” without possessing an incredibly strong and reliable lock and the Espada’s are no exception. That’s why we have equipped each model with our new multi-patented TRI-AD lock. Designed by Andrew Demko, the TRI-AD is unsurpassed in resisting positive pressure from the edge (cutting, slashing and chopping), negative pressure from the point (piercing, digging and chiseling), and impact pressure (whacks on the back of the spine of the blade) by diverting these forces first to its unique stop pin and then throughout the entire handle frame. 400px|rightAt first thought, carrying a “pocket sword” as big and heavy as the Espada may seem impractical. However, after much experimentation, we have found this is not the case. Even the biggest model can be carried discreetly and unobtrusively in the front pocket of most pants and when clipped to the waistband and covered by a “bloused” shirt or sweater they totally disappear. Then in an emergency they can be drawn and opened in a single motion by snagging the patented thumb plate on the edge of a pocket.